Beijing and Hong Kong's letters from the world
by Chakragirl15
Summary: Send letters to Beijing and Hong Kong, and they will answer! You can send from yourself, an OC, or even a canon character! Contains mentions of several pairings including RoChu, and an OC having a crush on a Canon.  I suck at summaries, sorry   ;
1. Chapter 1

_Dear readers,_

_Ni-Hao! Beijing here, I hope to answer lots of letters! I would love to hear from you all, because it can get pretty boring over here in China's house._

_please keep the letters from the ratings K to PG-13. no M stuff. if I get enough letters, MAYBE I'll answer a few rated M letters. I'll also have my brother, Hong Kong, with me as well. so...you can ask him questions to! and remember, I'm a GIRL._

_thankies~_

_-Beijing_


	2. From: webcomix

_Dear HK,_

I miss you! Counting down the days when I can fly home and eat some siu ngap  
fan and have some lai cha C: Anyway, for my question: Who would you say was  
your favourite adoptive sibling during your stay in the Kirkland household?

Dear person who did not leave a name,

I suppose I miss you as well. Beijing says she would like some siu ngap fan and lai cha also. I would have to say that my favorite adoptive sibling was…I guess Ireland. She was kind of nice to me. At least I think she was a she. I'm not entirely sure.

Sincerely, Hong Kong

* * *

**awright! the first letter was sent in by...webcomix! thankies for the letter, much appriciated~ **

**note: I HAVE NO FrUK-ING CLUE WHO HONG KONG'S FAVORITE SIBLING WOULD'VE BEEN OAO **

**you can slap me with Seychelles fish if you don't like mah answer T^T**


	3. From: The path of fate

_Dear Hong Kong,_

Thank you for reading this and taking your time to answer it Anyway.

Who do you have a crush on? Is it Taiwan? ;)

Dear The Path Of Fate,

You are most welcome. It is Beijing's job and my job to read these letters and to answer them. We appreciate you sending them in.

I do not have a crush on anybody but if I were to choose someone I "like" the most…I suppose that yes, it would be Taiwan. Beijing would like me to add "just for good measure" that she has a crush on Sealand.

Thank you for your time,

Hong Kong

* * *

**pff. Beijing having a crush on Sealand isn't historically correct. x_x**

**thank you for the letter, The Path Of Fate!**


	4. From: TikaElric7

_Dear Hong Kong-kun_

hi, i'm tika desu :3

i really like to made fict with your pair, hkxtaiwan XD

are you love Taiwan or Yong Soo?

Are love to read some books? What books you like?

Are have any relationship with Macau and Kwoloon?

Thx to read my letter XD

Dear Tika,

It is very nice that you wish to make a fanfiction with me. I highly appreciate it. Am I in love with Taiwan? Or Yong Soo? ….next question…..

I do like to read, actually. I like to read doujin sometimes. I'd also like to maybe publish one but I promised Sensei I wouldn't draw explicit images anymore.

Do I have any relationship with Macau and Kwoloon? Um…not that I know of, no…

Thank you for the letter,

Hong Kong

* * *

**AWRIGHT~~~ THANK YOU FOR THE LETTER, TIKA~**

**Hong Kong: Beijing and I highly appreciate it. **

**Beijing: *emo corner* nobody wants to write to me…**

**Me: …anyways…thank you for the letters, I hope the next chapter comes soon~**


	5. From: Rachelle

_Dear Hong Kong,_

do you want to get revenge on England for cursing you with thick eyebrows?

Love, Rachelle

...

Dear Beijing,

how old are you, and what is your relationship with the other countries?

Love, Rachelle

Dear Rachelle,

I never really thought about revenge before.

…I suppose….yes.

Thank you,

Hong Kong

* * *

Dear Rachelle,

OH MY~ I GOT A LETTER!

I am 12 years old! I haven't met all of the countries yet. I like China a lot, because even though I'm his servant he doesn't treat me like one. Russia kind of scares me, and Belarus is just…terrifying. I maybe POSSIBLY have a crush on Sealand…um…I like big brother Hong Kong...with America I'm kinda iffy…and…

I think that's it.

Thankies for the letter~

Love, Beijing

* * *

**thank you, Rachelle person thingy for leaving Beijing a letter XD**

**more letters please~ I'm enjoying this XD**


	6. Letter no 5: From Russia

_Dear Hong Kong and Beijing._

_You become one with mother Russia, da?_

_Love, Russia._

* * *

Dear Russia,

I don't know if China would want me to become one with you...uh...I'll ask him, and we'll see, okay?

Love, Beijing.

Dear Russia,

...no.

Sincerely, Hong Kong

* * *

**Thanks for the letter, Russia XD**

**send those letters in! I'm on Christmas Break! I've got plenty of time XD**


	7. From Solitarycloud

_Dear Hong Kong and Beijing,_

_hi! how are you guys over there? i remember when i went to Hong Kong and it_  
_was so clean and nice when i went there, so great job! and sorry Beijing, i_  
_haven't visited your city yet but i would love to visit it someday. anyway,_  
_i'm writing to you guys, specifically Hong Kong (sorry Beijing couldn't think_  
_of a question... :), to ask,in behalf of my nation, if you're still mad at the_  
_Philippines. I know she made a mistake in handling the situation but she and_  
_the rest of us here in the Philippines are really sorry for what had happened_  
_and hope to make it better someday.(in case you don't get it i'm referring to_  
_the bus hostage taking in quirino)so until now we're really sorry about that._  
_from, solitarycloud _

_p.s. i forgot to ask Hong Kong is your name Xiang? I Remember someone use it_  
_in a fanfic and i know it has a special meaning or something to you ^_^_

* * *

Dear Solitarycloud,

Beijing and I are doing quite well, thank you for asking! Beijing says that she thinks you will enjoy it there.

I'm not TOO mad at the Philippines...I'm still a little miffed...I beleive that's the word.

and yes, my name is indeed Xiang. it's not my official name, but it is commonly used. my name is Xiang, because it comes from Xiānggǎng, which is "Hong Kong" in Chinese.

Sincerely,

Hong Kong

* * *

**thank you for the letter!**


	8. From: Darika Moon

_(I really have a bad fan girl crush on Hong Kong. ^-^)_

_Dear Hong Kong,_

_You know on here people pair you up with Iceland and others. How does that make you feel? I like yaoi so if I like the pairing and the story is good, I`ll most likely like it._

_Sincerely,_

_Darika Moon or Darka Moon_

_Dear Beijing,_

_You know I really like Hong Kong. I have a fan girl crush on him. How does that make you feel? Please don`t tell him that. And how does China react when he sees you?_

_Sincerely,_

_Darika Moon or Darka Moon_

* * *

Dear Darika Moon,

It bothers me a bit that there are various fanfics and fanart of me crossdressing, being tied up…things like that. So long as the fans don't expect me to do any of those things with someone I don't love, they can continue writing and drawing whatever they want.

Sincerely, Hong Kong

* * *

Dear Darika Moon,

Ooooh a fangirl crush! Those are always entertaining, but I mean that in a good way! I promise I won't tell him anything, either.

As for the question about China…he doesn't do much but smile and pat my head, probably because he has so much to deal with as a country. I don't mind, but I wish he wouldn't get so freaked out when Hong Kong is teaching me how to use firecrackers.

Love, Beijing

* * *

**Thank you very much for your letter, Miss Darika Moon! ^^**


End file.
